Nara
Nara (N'''/ina and M/ara') is the friendship pairing of Nina Martin and Mara Jaffray. When Nina first arrived at Anubis House, Mara was one of the only two residents who were nice to Nina, the other being Fabian Rutter. The girls barely talk to each other due to Nina being involved in Sibuna activities, and now living in America, and Mara spending most of her time with Joy. Both girls seem to like Fabian. In Seasons 1 and 2, Nina and Fabian were romantic interests (and dated during the beginning of Season 2). In the Season 3 Finale, (after Fabian and Nina had broken up), Mara and Fabian seemed to develop a crush on one another. They kissed and most likely began to date in The Touchstone of Ra (see Mabian). During the series, Mara and Nina weren't very close to each other, but they were on good terms. If Mara was in Season 4, and Nina returned, there could have been a rivalry between them over Fabian like Jina (Nina and Joy), but that most likely won't happen. View the Nara Gallery. Nara Moments ''Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Mara feels bad for not being welcoming to Nina. *She feels like she was being really mean because no one was being nice to her. *Mara was the second person to be nice to Nina, the first being Fabian. House of Locks / House of Eyes * Like everyone but Patricia, Mara was happy when Nina passed the initiation. House of Discovery / House of Hyper * Mara claimed she took the key to protect Nina. * Mara noticed, and was happy that, Patricia was being nicer to Nina. * Mara protested against Patricia going through Nina's stuff. * Nina went to tell Mara (and Patricia) that the party had started. House of Identity / House of Emergency * Nina, like everyone else, is shocked at "Bad Mara." House of Drama / House of Codes * Mara played Nina's mother in the play. * Mara (in character) kissed Nina good-bye on the cheek. House of Hazard / House of Charades * Nina offers for Mara to talk to her when nobody can find Patricia, but Mara declines. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Nina and Mara were trying to help Amber pick out a new prom dress by offering their own (with Patricia). *They stood next to each other when they were showing their dates, Mick and Fabian, how they looked for prom. *They were both smiling (at Fabian and Mick) while they were next to each other. *When Nina (and Sibuna) were "gone", Mara got really worried about them. *Mara asked Mick to go look for Nina (and Sibuna). *Mara was clapping and smiling when Nina and Fabian got chosen by Amber as Prom King and Queen. *She looked really happy for Nina when she and Fabian kissed on the stage. *They both had curly hair that night. ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls Nina and Mara say, "Hi," to each other. *They hug. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Mara (along with Mick) asked Nina (and Fabian) if they wanted to double date. *Nina (and Fabian) agree to the double date. *Nina was really excited for the double date. House of Rivals / House of Faces * Both were late to the library. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu * Mara told Joy that she and Nina both looked fabulous in their dresses. House of Sorry / House of Hex *Nina was sad and angry because Mara was expelled. *Nina couldn't believe that Mara was expelled. *Nina said that she (and the rest of the Anubis House residents) won't leave Mr. Sweet's office until he agrees to let Mara stay. *Nina was one of the people who were happy Mara wasn't expelled. House of Freeze / House of Timeout * Mara told Joy that the article on Nina was really mean. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Mara runs to congratulate Fabina on their kiss, with the rest of the House. Category:Pairings Category:F/F Category:Minor Pairings Category:House of Anubis Category:Article stubs